Le mariage de Sanji
by TrefleV
Summary: La romance et moi, ça fait deux. Mais Nami a décidé d'organiser un mariage. Quitte a choisir des gens au hasard sans leur demander leur avis... (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1**

Elle avançait doucement dans l'allée, s'efforçant de se vider la tête. Elle ne devait surtout pas penser à la personne qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre, au risque de s'écrouler avant d'arriver...

« Prends ça, bonhomme visqueux !

- On dit vermine, Luffy.

- On s'en fout, tu vas en baver ! »

La jeune fille releva le visage à l'entente de ses amis. Luffy avait assené un coup de poing monumental à l'homme qu'elle s'apprêtait à épouser- contre sa volonté, naturellement. Sacrifier une fille de l'équipage avait été le seul moyen d'échapper à leur ennemi pour qu'il les laisse partir sans alerter la marine. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement fort, mais ses contacts étaient nombreux...

« Vous êtes malades les gars ! s'écria-t-elle. Si vous le tuez, les soldats de la mer entière vont rappliquer dans moins d'une heure !

- A vrai dire, expliqua Sanji en se tournant vers elle avec un grand sourire, son alliance douteuse expire aujourd'hui. On n'a pas pu l'attaquer plus tôt, mais maintenant, on va pas se gêner ! »

Sans défense, sans force, sans alliés, leur ennemi tomba vite- une fois que Luffy s'était bien défoulé, Zoro l'avait achevé d'un coup de sabre net, un air purement ravi au visage.

« Bon, ça c'est fait ! Alors maintenant, le cuistot tu te postes la, posa-t-il son rival, et vous bougez pas !

- Hein ?

- Staaaaz ! Reste la, ordonna Nami, on va juste mettre une robe et le mariage reprend !

- Je vous signale que vous venez de tuer mon fiancé, déclara-t-elle, blasée.

- Je sais bien, mais tu _dois_ te marier aujourd'hui !

- Pourquoi ?! »

Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Aucune réponse ne lui vint, une agitation soudaine s'emparant de chacun. Zoro arrangeait la déco, Ussop réparait le buffet, Luffy se changeait et répétait son rôle de prêtre- le malheureux ayant été prévu a cet effet s'étant enfui-, les filles étaient parties se changer, Chopper courait dans tous les sens, et Sanji... et bien, Sanji avait l'air tout aussi perdu qu'elle. Nami criait des ordres a tout va, ne laissant pas une seconde de répit a son équipage, mais ni Staz, ni Sanji n'eurent le droit de bouger.

« Salut ! C'est nous !

- Quoi ? Quoi mais... D'où vous sortez vous ? Et puis c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

L'équipage- pas au grand complet, heureusement- de Barbe Blanche venait de débarquer, Ace arrivant comme une fleur pour se placer au premier rang. Autour d'elle, l'ambiance finit par se calmer un peu, les invités- pas vraiment invités d'ailleurs- ayant pris place, Luffy attendant sagement derrière l'autel.

« Ah, voila ! On peut commencer !

- Est-ce que _quelqu'un_ veut bien _m'expliquer_ ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes la, vous ? Et _pourquoi_ je devrais me _marier_, d'abord ?

- Oh, nous, expliqua calmement Marco, on passait pas loin, alors Luffy nous a invité... Vu que tu étais dans notre équipage avant, il s'est dit qu'on méritait bien une place a ton mariage. Et il avait envie de revoir son frère, aussi.

- T'as vu, en tant que capitaine, c'est moi qui vais le célébrer ! s'exclama le chapeau de paille, tout content.

- Ok, et pourquoi... NAMI ! Explique-moi !

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Elle a raison, approuva Robin avec un calme olympien. Si ça a lieu aujourd'hui, ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. En plus, ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ça... C'est toi qui as décidé de l'organisation, non ? Si ça venait à se répéter, je doute que tu puisses le voir comme le meilleur jour de ta vie...

- Mais je voudrai jamais me marier ! »

Les arguments des deux jeunes femmes étaient assez bancals, mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de discuter plus que les premières notes s'élevèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais d'autre ? Tout est parfait ! s'extasia Nami avec des étoiles dans les yeux. (elle vient de se trouver un nouveau métier qui rapporte plein de fric : organisatrice de mariage XD)

- Peut être que... chercha-t-elle. Peut être que j'aurais aimé avoir Perona en demoiselle d'honneur !

- Tu dis ça pour faire chier le monde ? la rousse plissa les yeux, menaçante.

- Un peu, mais imagine que ce soit vrai ?

- Ben tant pis ! Allez maintenant tu avances ! »

Une dernière remarque traversa l'esprit de Staz.

« Le mari est pas censé me voir avant le mariage, non ? Sinon ça porte malheur. Hors Sanji- pourquoi lui, d'ailleurs ?- a eu tout le loisir de me regarder pendant l'heure et demie que vous avez mise à tout installer.

- Dis-toi que c'était le mariage, il y a juste eu une petite pause !

- Bon, intervint Zoro, ça suffit. Allez, viens. »

Il saisit fermement son bras et la conduisit dans l'allée, réduisant les quelques mètres la séparant du cuisinier a quelques dizaines de centimètres. Leur capitaine commença la cérémonie, sans commettre d'erreur, étonnement. Vint le moment d'échanger les vœux...

« Staz, quelque chose à dire ?

- Euh... Bien. Tout est arrivé très vite, j'avais l'impression que tout ce mariage s'est dressé autour de moi avant que j'ai réellement pu m'en rendre compte- elle esquissa une sorte de rictus a ces mots. Et je ne sais même pas quoi penser, j'ai du mal à croire que j'en suis arrivée là, et... Excusez-moi, c'est l'émotion ! »

Elle se cacha de sa main, feignant... de l'émotion, étant a court d'idées pour son discours. Discours qui sortait du cœur, c'était clair !

« Sanji, a toi.

- Et bien... J'ai longtemps attendu ce moment- il se remémora les quatre-vingt-dix minutes passées debout à attendre-, et durant tout ce temps, j'ai pu te regarder, et... Tu es magnifique, et je souhaite que jamais rien n'affecte ton bonheur et ta joie de vivre. Et... »

Il se tut, n'ayant rien à ajouter et doutant de la crédibilité d'une imitation de la jeune fille, se servant des sentiments comme excuse. De toute évidence, se rendit compte Staz, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis à lui non plus, et il n'était pas vraiment préparé.

« Vous pouvez à présent échanger les alliances.

- C'est qu'on n'en a pas vraiment... »

Staz se tourna vers son capitaine, mais dans la seconde qui suivait, la brune leur tendit deux petites boîtes.

« Merci... J'espère que le diamant est au moins aussi grand que ma main, dit-elle en regardant Nami avec un léger sourire.

- Eh !

- Ça va, je rigole, la calma-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Oh c'est joliii ! »

C'étaient effectivement de jolies bagues, quoique certainement aussi inconfortables que tout autre bijou.

« Je vous déclare à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Elle leva les yeux vers le blond, ne sachant vraiment que faire. Leurs amis- enfin, surtout Nami- avaient décidé de tout ca sans les en informer, probablement sur un coup de tête. Alors niveau sentiments et amour, c'était loin d'être le meilleur... Pourtant, un rapide coup d'œil sur l'assemblée les convaincu de suivre le script. Après un début gêné, durant lequel ils étaient aussi éloignés que possible, Staz se détendit quelque peu, passant les bras autour du cou de Sanji, dont les mains se posèrent délicatement sur ses hanches. Sous les acclamations de leurs amis, ils finirent par se détacher, se rappelant d'où ils étaient. La jeune fille émit un petit rire, imitée de son ami- enfin, mari- puis lança le bouquet dans la foule sans trop s'en soucier- il n'y avait que trois femmes pour l'attraper, son intérêt était faible- et d'entamer le banquet.

(***)

Les festivités s'étaient finies assez vite, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche devant rejoindre son capitaine et celui du chapeau de paille ayant encore « plein d'aventures trop cool à vivre ! ». Ils se saluèrent bruyamment, et remontèrent sur leur petit bateau.

« Eh !

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas exactement le seuil de notre foyer, rit Sanji en la soulevant avec grâce, mais ce bateau, c'est chez nous ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

« J'ai chauuuud... »

De tout l'équipage, elle était celle qui supportait le moins la chaleur- encore pire que Chopper ! Et, comble de l'injustice, ce dernier avait droit a sa petit piscine personnelle...

« CHOPPER TAIS-TOI ! »

C'en était trop pour elle. Vois le petit renne barboter joyeusement alors qu'elle avait a peine la force de bouger, c'était trop.

« M'EN FOUS ! MOI D'ABORD J'AI UNE PISCINE TAILLE MAXI ! NAH ! »

Elle s'attacha une corde autour de la taille- sécurité oblige- avant de sauter pieds joints dans la mer.

« TU FAIS MOINS LE MALIN, HEIN ?!

- Je crois que Staz a pété un câble...

- C'est la chaleur. »

Elle se laissa couler doucement avant de remonter à la surface d'un vif mouvement du pied. Voila qui était mieux- elle flottait maintenant, se laissant tirer par le navire, ne laissant a l'air qu'une partie de son visage.

« Elle a pas tort, marmonna Zoro en défaisant sa ceinture et en laissant tomber ses sabres. 'fait beaucoup trop chaud. »

Il n'arrivait même pas à s'entrainer, et décida donc de rejoindre son amie dans l'eau- sans manquer de l'éclabousser méticuleusement.

« Maieuh ! »

Sur le pont, Robin souriait doucement devant le visage rouge de fureur de Sanji. Qui ne tarda pas à plonger a son tour- rattaché comme les autres au bateau. Nami regarda l'archéologue d'un air indécis.

« Vas-y, t'occupes pas de moi, l'encouragea la brune sans se départir de son sourire.

- T'es sure ?

- Mais oui. Je vais en profiter pour surveiller le capitaine, ce serait bête qu'il tombe a l'eau « par accident ».

- Dis Chopper, demanda Ussop, puisqu'ils sont tous en bas, je peux venir avec toi dans ta piscine ?

- D'accord ! »

Bientôt, des rires s'élevaient au dessus du Vogue Merry. Staz se battait allègrement avec Zoro, Nami nageait doucement pour se détendre, et Sanji ne pouvait qu'observer en réfrénant ses envies de meurtre. Depuis son mariage forcé avec Staz- qui soit dit en passant avait été une excellente occasion pour faire la fête et découvrir de nouvelles recettes- tout était revenu a la normale, une fois les premiers jours- marqués par quelques plaisanteries gênées- étaient passés. En réalité, si on oubliait les petits anneaux décorant leur doigt, plus rien ne rappelait cet évènement. (enfin, Nami s'est éclatée, quand même...).

« Enlève tes pattes de la, le cactus !

- C'est pas de ma faute si c'est sur mon dos qu'elle préfère être accrochée ! sourit Zoro en resserrant son emprise sur la taille de Staz. Quoi, t'es jaloux ?

- Non, égoïste. C'est quand même moi qui ai attendu une heure et demie devant l'autel, pas cet abruti ! Sérieux, pourquoi faudrait toujours que ce soit lui ton préféré ?

- C'est pas ça, rougit la concernée, mais je t'imagine mal porter quelqu'un sur ton dos, encore plus dans l'eau... expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Ouais, faut plus t'entrainer ! renchérit Zoro.

- Crétin ! »

Vexé, il sortit de l'eau, laissant sa femme confortablement installée sur son rival, en évitant de regarder ses jambes enroulées autour des hanches du sabreur et son menton posé sur son épaule. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air confortable, l'idiot...

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cette merveilleuse vision, déclara ledit idiot une fois le blond parti. Le cuisinier miteux avec une tête pareille, ça n'a pas de prix !

- J'ai rien fait, moi...

- Nan, c'est vrai, toi t'as juste profité d'un super cheval de mer pour pas te fatiguer. En fait, je me remercierai jamais assez pour avoir fait autant de pompes ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se joindre a son rire, oubliant vite le visage presque peiné de son- théorique- mari.

(***)

« Pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place, chuchota-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ce qu'elle vienne le rejoindre en plein milieu de la nuit. Il se décala cependant, juste assez pour lui permettre de se glisser sous la couverture.

« Le devoir conjugal, susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui de façon équivoque. Non sérieusement, dit-elle en riant devant l'air plus que surpris de Sanji, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Et en plus il pleut et le toit est troué, donc je me prends plein d'eau sur la tête... »

Ainsi donc, Ussop n'avait toujours pas réparé l'intégralité du navire ? _Remarque_, pensa le cuisinier, _ça servirait pas à grand-chose, étant donné qu'on rencontre des marines presque tous les jours et qu'ils s'acharnent toujours avec leurs canons..._

Il profita cependant de la présence de Staz pour effectuer une sorte de roulade et se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Une façon plus marrante d'exercer le devoir conjugal... murmura-t-il avec le même air qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Toi ? »

Elle pouffa en imaginant un Sanji entreprenant, séparé de son respect et sa politesse habituelle.

« Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il, définitivement blessé dans son orgueil.

- Rien, pas la peine de t'énerver, rit-elle en prenant garde à ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Simplement toi, t'es beaucoup trop galant pour parler comme ça, sourit-elle en se blottissant un peu contre son torse.

- Mnphrsphrt...

- Pardon ? »

Elle éclata finalement de rire en comprenant ce qu'avait dit le blond après quelques répétitions. Il fallait dire qu'il lui en avait fallu du courage, pour avouer quelque chose d'aussi humiliant !

« Pourquoi tu essaierais d'être plus comme Zoro ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant pour le regarder en face, soudain plus sérieuse.

- Peut être parce que lui, tu l'adores, grommela-t-il de manière presque inaudible. Je sais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs...

- Justement, dit-elle en retrouvant son sourire éclatant, je l'adore, je ne l'aime pas.

- Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes Stazie-de-mon-cœur ? demanda-t-il avec son, désormais culte, ton de séducteur séduit et avec les yeux en cœur.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit, rougit-elle. Et puis, je te signale que sans lui, on n'en serait pas la... »

Sanji haussa un sourcil, perplexe- depuis quand le bretteur intervenait-il dans leur histoire (inexistante) ?

« Rappelle-toi : c'est peut être Nami qui a ordonné le mariage, mais c'est lui qui s'est chargé de nous empêcher de fuir, en plus de la corvée assignée par Nami. Si il n'avait pas été la, je doute qu'on porte ces fichus anneaux qui détruisent le doigt quand tu les enlèves pour te laver les mains... »

Après réflexion, elle avait raison pour une fois, Zoro n'avait rien fait pour son malheur. Non qu'il soit habituellement méchant, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire- mais pas une seule fois il ne s'était moqué ni n'avait vraiment essayé de lui voler la jeune fille (encore faudrait-il que ce genre de choses l'intéresse). C'était juste lui qui avait réagi excessivement...

Il se pencha vers la jeune fille, allongée sur le dos, et scella doucement leurs lèvres.

« Hum... »

Elle n'avait pu se résoudre à rien d'autre lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

« C'est pas ce que j'avais prévu en venant ici, chuchota-t-elle faiblement (imaginez comment ça doit être audible, déjà qu'elle chuchote, mais en plus faiblement...) en tentant de plomber le silence.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment plus mal ? » sourit Sanji.

Ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, après une discussion animée sur un sujet sans importance. Si Nami avait voulu s'amuser, elle avait en revanche déclenché quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'amusant...


End file.
